Jadian
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Musim panas terakhir mereka di bangku SMA dan pernyataan cinta Daiki. An AoMomo fanfiction.Untuk Event #CPC2016. .


Seperti biasa, Daiki ada di atap sekolah, menikmati momen bolosnya sambil tidur-tiduran menghadap kanvas langit yang cerah. Sesekali pemuda tan itu menguap lebar-lebar, menggaruk bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang gatal, tapi sama sekali tak berniat untuk pindah dari tempatnya bermalas-malasan.

Dan seperti biasa, akan ada satu penegak keamanan yang menghampiri Daiki sambil bersidekap dan pipi menggembung tanda kesal. Namanya Momoi Satsuki, sahabat masa kecil Daiki sendiri.

"Dai- _chan_! Mau sampai kapan kamu di sini?!"

Daiki berguling dan mengerang, pertanda dia tak ingin diganggu.

"Dai- _chan_! Kupanggil Akashi-kun, nih." Satsuki mengancam.

"Ah, Satsuki berisik!" Daiki bangkit dan merengut. "Lagipula, apa urusan si Akashi itu dengan kita?"

"Akashi-kun bisa menyuruh pelatih untuk menambah menu latihanmu, ingat?"

Daiki segera gemetar mendengarnya.

"Jadi, aku nggak boleh bolos?"

"Ya, nggak dong, Ahomine!"

Dan papan jalan Satsuki mendarat di kepala Daiki seperti biasanya.

* * *

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **"Jadian"**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Untuk event #CPC2016 dan shipper AoMomo yang kelaparan (maksudnya saya). Ini sejenis konsumsi pribadi tapi saya publish aja buat ngeramein fandom /woi/**

 **A/N: OOC, canon setting, AR(?).**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Musim demi musim berganti, satu demi satu kejadian berhasil dilalui oleh Satsuki dan Daiki.

Musim panas terakhir mereka di bangku SMA pun tiba. Dengan panas menyengat dan penjaja es di sana-sini di sekitaran perumahan tempat tinggal Satsuki.

Dan bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Satsuki jika mendapati satu zombie remang nyasar di pekarangan rumahnya, menggelinding dari ujung teras satu ke ujung teras yang lain demi merasakan dingin dari kayu-kayu berpelintur yang menjadi lantai rumah Satsuki. Orang tua Satsuki juga sudah tak heran dengan adegan seperti ini dan malah bersyukur bahwa putri mereka tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan si zombie nyasar setelah lulus sekolah dasar.

"Ayo, Satsuki! Berguling disini!"

Satsuki tak pernah mengerti kenapa kepala Daiki akan kembali ke mode kekanak-kanakannya yang tak sesuai dengan tampang sangar tapi uhuktampanuhuk saat panas tiba akhir-akhir ini. Beruntung orang tua Satsuki sedang hijrah ke Hokkaido untuk mendinginkan diri di rumah nenek Satsuki.

"Dai- _chan_ , aku sudah terlalu besar untuk berguling-guling di lantai." tolak Satsuki sebisa mungkin terdengar halus.

"Jadi, kau juga nggak mau ikut dengan bermain air dengan selang?"

Bolamata Satsuki berotasi jengah.

"Seriusan, nggak mau? Aku baru saja mau mengajakmu ke sungai dan menangkap udang!"

Satsuki bersidekap dan menggembungkan pipinya. Daiki pikir umur mereka berapa, sih?

"Dai- _chan_." Satsuki memperingatkan.

Daiki menghela napas dan bangkit duduk.

Kini Satsuki tak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda yang selalu menemaninya sejak mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Waktu berputar, bukan?"

Satsuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tadi Daiki bilang apa?

"Waktu berputar," Daiki melanjutkan, seolah menjawab pertanyaan di benak Satsuki, "dan kita sudah sebesar ini."

"Dai- _chan_ ngomong apa, sih?"

Satsuki menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Daiki dan menatap pemuda tan itu lekat-lekat.

"Kita sudah besar," ulang Daiki. "Kita bahkan sebentar lagi lulus. Kita akan melanjutkan kehidupan masing-masing. Aku mungkin akan lanjut ke akademi kepolisian dan kau dengan kuliah dan program studi tertentu, bukan?"

Kerutan di kening Satsuki semakin dalam. Daiki salah makan obat atau apa? Jarang-jarang ia berbicara seserius ini di luar lapangan basket.

"Dai- _chan_ kenapa, sih?" tanya Satsuki khawatir. Dia benar-benar takut jika Daiki di depan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah sejenis kloning atau doppelganger dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang berbahaya.

"Aku nggak mau kita berpisah."

"A-apa?"

Satsuki betul-betul takut sekarang. Pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar tidak terdengar seperti yang dikenalinya: karena biasanya Daiki akan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lelah berada di dekat Satsuki dan berharap ia bisa menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Satsuki.

Lalu, Daiki yang mana yang sekarang yang bersama Satsuki?!

Satsuki menggeser tempat duduknya tapi tangannya segera dicekal Daiki.

"Aku capek, Satsuki." Daiki menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Satsuki yang tengah menatapnya kebingungan. "Aku capek bertindak seperti ini terus—bertindak seolah-olah aku ini tidak peduli atau apa denganmu."

Daiki menjeda kalimatnya dan mengangkat wajahnya lurus-lurus dengan Satsuki.

"Hei, Satsuki," Daiki tersenyum. "Ayo jadian."

"APA?!" Satsuki memekik begitu kuat sampai sakit telinga Daiki dibuatnya.

Bak petir di siang bolong, Satsuki tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Daiki. Bisa saja Daiki adalah tipe-tipe pria yang suka memberi kejutan-kejutan super. Tapi untuk yang satu ini bukankah satu ini, Daiki sudah kelewatan.

Maksudnya, Daiki menyukai Satsuki?!

O-oke, bukan berarti Satsuki benci atau apa dengan Daiki. Bukan berarti Satsuki akan menolak juga pernyataan tak diduga-duga Daiki.

Memang Satsuki punya rasa dengan Daiki—Satsuki akui itu. Itulah alasan terbesarnya mengapa ia rajin menebar-nebar hint dengan Kuroko dimana saja dan kapan saja hanya demi membuat Daiki cemburu. Dan selama ini, melihat reaksi cuek-bebek Daiki, Satsuki berpikir kalau semua ini percuma. Mungkin benar adanya kalau selama ini cinta Satsuki hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Lalu, apa maksudnya pernyataan Daiki barusan, hah?!

"Da-Dai- _chan_?" Bibir Satsuki bahkan sampai bergetar untuk menyebut panggilan sayang Daiki itu.

"Ayo jadian. Aku tidak memaksa, tapinya."

Genggaman Daiki di tangannya mengerat, mestinya terasa sakit tapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Wajahmu merah, Satsuki." Dan Daiki mulai menertawakannya.

Satsuki menutupi wajahnya sebisanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Diam, Dai- _chan_." kata Satsuki malu-malu.

Daiki tertawa lebih kencang, kini sampai memeluk perutnya kegelian.

"Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki merajuk sambil meninju pelan lengan berotot Daiki.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Memang seharusnya aku tidak tertawa setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadamu selama bertahun-tahun." Daiki menempatkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Satsuki. "Maaf sudah pura-pura cuek dan seenaknya padamu."

"Hmmh."

"Maaf kalau aku sudah pernah mengkasarimu dulu,"

"Ya."

"Jadi," Daiki menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. Ada rona merah yang begitu tipis di pipi Daiki, "ayo jadian?"

"Tapi..."

"Oh, aku tahu." potong Daiki muram. "Pasti gara-gara Tetsu, bukan?"

"BUKAN!" Satsuki membantah dan wajahnya semakin merah. Daiki sudah mengedikkan bahunya dan bersikap acuh tak acuh lagi.

Satsuki tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sebenarnya. Bukan berarti ia tak suka pada Daiki! Camkan itu. Hanya saja Satsuki masih bingung kenapa Daiki tiba-tiba menyatakan suka sebenarnya.

Satsuki mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Sekembalinya Daiki ke Amerika, memang Daiki sudah kembali normal, kembali menjadi seorang Aomine Daiki seperti SMP dulu yang tingkat menyebalkannya masih bisa ditolerir oleh Satsuki. Daiki juga sudah tak banyak komentar saat Satsuki meminta macam-macam padanya. Daiki tambah sering berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan Satsuki bahkan sering menunggunya di depan rumah sebelum berangkat.

JADI YANG TIDAK PEKA SEBETULNYA SIAPA, HAH?!

Satsuki pening sekarang.

"Dai- _chan_ ,"

Daiki berhenti berguling-guling dan menatap Satsuki kini yang sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Dai- _chan_ serius?"

"Soal?"

Duh.

Siapa saja tolong tampar Daiki sekarang juga.

Satsuki menghela napas dan berbaring tepat di samping Daiki, begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Satsuki bisa mencium aroma maskulin pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Dai- _chan_ serius mau jadian denganku?"

Kening Daiki berkerut bingung.

"Apa aku kelihatan tidak serius?" Daiki bertanya balik dengan nada tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu—"

Tapi, Daiki segera menyela dengan tawanya. Daiki membalikkan badan menghadap Satsuki yang sudah menghadapnya terlebih dahulu. Dapat Daiki lihat sekarang, sepasang iris merah jambu menggoda, bibir tipis Satsuki, dan kedua pipinya merona—tersipu malu-malu.

"Aku serius," tegas Daiki sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin nggak seserius kelihatannya tapi aku tetap serius."

Daiki menyentuh pipi Satsuki dan terkekeh saat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dan memerah hingga kedua cuping telinganya.

"Ba-baiklah." Bibir Satsuki bergetar saking gugupnya. "Ayo jadian."

Detik itu, dengan satu gerakan kilat khas Aomine Daiki, Daiki mencium bibir gadis itu dan tertawa-tawa.

"DAI- _CHAN_!"

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

Sepulangnya Daiki ke rumah, Satsuki mendapati setumpuk notifikasi pesan dari media sosial di layar ponselnya. Dimulai dari pesan dari Kise Ryouta sampai-sampai mantan kecengan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kic _chan_ : SELAMAT YA, MOMOCCHI! SEMOGA BAHAGIA DENGAN AOMINECCHIII~ PS: Hati-hati juga, Momocchi.

Mukkun: Momo-chin nggak kesurupan, kan? Kok mau jadian sama Aomine-chin?

Akashi-kun: Kudoakan keselamatanmu, Momoi-san.

Kagamin: MOMOI?!

Midorin: Momoi kusaran kau menonton Oha-Asa besok pagi untuk menghindari sial. Aku serius.

Tetsu-kun: Selamat, Momoi-san.

Satsuki segera mengutuk kecepatan Daiki mengumbar soal hari jadian mereka.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Catatan si Yagi:**

 **AOMOMO LAGI~ KAPAL STRAIGHTKU DI KNB KUBUAT LAGI FIC~**

 **EMANG KLISE, BASI LAGI. TAPI CUMA INI YANG BISA KUBUAT UNTUK NGERAMEIN KAPAL AOMOMO/DAISUKI YANG CUMA HOBI NEBAR HINT SEOLAH-OLAH CANON—PADAHAL NGGAK /remas kokoro/ KAPAN SIH CINTA OSANANAJIMI BERAKHIR CANON, HAH? Minta rekomen kalo ada mah /plaak**

 **Yep, ini dibuat untuk Event Crack Pairing Celebration dan para shipper AoMomo yang kurang asupan (seperti saya)~ Meski absurd gini, semoga bisa menyegarkan dahaga para shipper. Amin.**

 **Oh, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalo saya punya salah /sungkem/ Tinggalkan jejak yaaa~**

 **With Love,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
